Malgré moi
by vaaliyah
Summary: Qd Hermione arrive à déstabilisé le grand Drago Malefoy, celui-ci essaye de refouler ses sentiments. Même si elle arrive à lui tenir tête, au fond d'elle, tout s'écroule. Sans oublier Harry qui l'aime à la folie...
1. Prologue

Titre : Malgré moi...  
  
Prologue  
  
Comme à son habitude, Harry avait passé l'été chez les Dursley. La mort de Sirius, son parrain, avait rendu les deux derniers étés encore plus pénibles que les précédents. La famille Weasley avait à contre-cœur refusé de l'inviter comme ils le faisaient souvent pendant les vacances. En effet, le grand retour de Voldemort n'avait que compliqué les choses. Le seul endroit où Harry était en sécurité était chez son oncle et sa tante, protégé par le sang de celle-ci. Bien que les vacances aient été assez monotones, il sentait que la rentrée ne serait plus comme avant... En effet, à la fin de l'année scolaire, sur le chemin du retour, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser et l'unique car depuis il n'avait plus revu sa meilleure amie Hermione qui était désormais sa petite amie. Mais demain, il la reverra à l'endroit même où il lui avait effleuré la main avant de l'attirer vers lui pour ensuite l'embrasser. Ce baiser n'avait pas été innocent, il n'était pas le fruit du hasard ou d'une pulsion subite. Il l'avait réfléchi durant des jours voir des semaines ! Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés en 6ème année, Harry avait éprouvé un sentiment étrange envers sa meilleure amie qui ne faisait qu'embellir des pieds à la tête chaque jour de son existence. Plus tard, il avait su que ce sentiment n'était rien d'autre qu'un sentiment amoureux envers elle. Oh ! Et c'est sûr qu'il l'aimait !! Pendant les vacances, il lui avait écrit tous les jours en lui faisant par de ses sentiments les plus secrets jusqu'alors. Même Ron, son meilleur ami, n'était pas au courant, que ce soit des sentiments éprouvés par Harry, que du baiser lui-même. D'une très jolie écriture, Hermione lui répondait poliment à chacune de ses lettres. Même si elle parlait très peu de ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, elle avait tout de même acceptée d'être sa petite amie. Le lendemain matin, Harry était tout excité à l'idée de revoir enfin Hermione. Il passa même plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire devant son miroir. D'habitude, il ne prenait même pas le temps de se coiffer car ça ne servait à rien, ses cheveux étaient indomptables. Mais aujourd'hui, il pris la peine d'utiliser un peu de gel moldu pour donner une tournure différente à sa coiffure ébouriffée. D'un air décontracté, les cheveux à moitié coiffés, avec un soupçon de parfum dans le cou, Harry s'avança sur le quai 9 ¾. Il aperçu sa belle et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas franc ! Hermione qui faisait la conversation à Ginny Weasley, tourna légèrement la tête en direction de Harry. Elle le vit grand, beau et sûr de lui. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire.  
  
Bonjour Hermione ! lança-t-il gaiement. D'une petite voix, celle-ci lui répondit : « Salut Harry ».  
  
Elle eu un sourire coincé et détourna immédiatement la tête. Ron arriva à ce moment là et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.  
  
Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là. Le premier chapitre sera vu par Hermione. Faites moi part de vos commentaires (reviews) ! 


	2. Chapitre 1: Comment lui dire?

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Ayu no yume : Je crois qu'en lisant ce chapitre, tu auras ta réponse. Ça sera en effet du Drago/Hermione. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bonne lecture...  
  
Elissia : Merci ! Tu m'as bien encouragée donc voilà la suite -) Bizz et bonne lecture...  
  
Chapitre 1 : Comment lui dire ?  
  
Hermione avait craint ce jour depuis le début des vacances. Pour une fois, la rentrée des classes n'était pas un événement tant attendu pour elle cette année. Elle n'avait simplement aucune envie de revoir Harry. Du moins, pas dans ces conditions. Elle l'aimait profondément mais elle trouvait leur couple assez étrange. C'était son meilleur ami et en fin de compte, elle n'éprouvait pour lui que de l'amitié. Certes, elle avait accepté d'être sa petite amie mais à l'époque, elle trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Et puis, Harry embrassait tellement bien qu'elle n'était pas contre le fait de l'embrasser une deuxième fois. Maintenant elle allait s'en mordre les doigts. Elle ne savait pas comment revenir en arrière. Elle avait fait croire à Harry pendant tout l'été qu'elle avait des sentiments réciproques à son égard.  
  
« Mais comment lui dire ? » C'est ce qu'elle se demanda pendant tout le trajet qui menait de chez elle à la gare de King Kross. Elle avait finalement décidé de ne rien dire et de laisser paraître un amour réciproque entre eux. Elle ne voulait surtout pas blesser son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité comme ça, pas après avoir lu toutes ses lettres où il mentionnait des sentiments très profonds. « Non » se dit- elle « ça l'achèverait complètement ! » Elle ne pouvait pas mieux penser puisque c'est cet amour qui avait remis Harry sur pied après avoir été anéanti par le décès brutal et inattendu de son parrain Sirius. Il avait été tellement bouleversé pendant un peu plus d'un an maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire une chose pareille au moment où sa peine se dispersait progressivement.  
  
Mais quand elle vit arriver Harry sur le quai, elle éprouva une sensation de dégoût. Heureusement que Ron était arrivé au moment même où Harry allait tenter une approche plus câline. Mais elle savait qu'au fond, elle n'y échapperait pas.  
  
C'est sûr qu'il embrassait bien mais elle n'avait aucun point de comparaison puisque Harry était son premier flirt. Elle pensa soudain que les autres garçons embrassaient peut-être bien mieux que lui. Au moment même où cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle vit Drago Malefoy, plus beau que jamais, apparaître à quelques mètres de là. Une sensation étrange s'empara de tout son corps. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Son cœur battait la chamade et elle ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui. Celui-ci s'approcha d'eux pour relancer leur éternelle querelle. Plus il avançait et plus Hermione manquait d'oxygène.  
  
Malefoy et ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle relancèrent inévitablement un affrontement à coup d'injures sur la pauvreté de Ron, sur l'incapacité d'Harry à choisir ses amis,... Quand Drago traita Hermione de sang de bourbe, celle-ci ne répliqua pas agressivement comme à l'accoutumé. Non. Elle avait de l'air comprimé dans ses poumons et fût terriblement bouleversée. Un silence pesa alors pendant de longues secondes. Pendant ce long moment, Malefoy fixa continuellement Hermione d'un regard grave mais doux et décela chez elle une sorte de tristesse qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarquée. A sa grande surprise, il en fût affligé. Ce qui l'affola.  
  
Hermione était troublée par son regard et le fût davantage quand elle remarqua qu'il l'était aussi. Mais elle en fût ravie. Elle se nourrissait positivement de l'affolement du blond. Soudain des bras l'emprisonna et des lèvres humides se pressa contre les siennes. C'était Harry ! Il l'attira dans le train. Elle le suivit malgré elle après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Drago qui semblait désemparé. Quand ils s'étaient un peu éloigné, elle entendit, à son grand désespoir, que les trois serpentards étaient hilares.  
  
Le silence régna entre les trois amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient installés dans leur compartiment.  
  
Hermione : Harry ! Mais pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée devant Malefoy ? Tu lui donnes la meilleure raison qu'il n'est jamais eu de se foutre de nous. Les as-tu entendu ? Ils étaient morts de rire !  
  
Ron : Oui, Harry ... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'es devenu cinglé ? Beeeuuurrrrrrrrrk  
  
Harry : Ron, on ne te l'a pas encore dit mais ça fait deux mois que Hermione et moi sortons ensemble !  
  
Hermione : Oui, enfin on s'est juste embrassé une fois.  
  
Harry : deux fois !!  
  
Hermione : Oui, si tu veux, en comptant ce qui vient de se passer il y a 5 minutes.  
  
Ron : Mais pourquoi ???  
  
Harry : Pourquoi quoi ?  
  
Ron : Pourquoi sortez-vous ensemble ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas amoureux ?  
  
Harry : Et bien si !  
  
Ron : Et bien, l'année commence bien !  
  
Hermione : A qui le dis-tu !  
  
Harry : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
  
Hermione : Non, pour rien. Ça m'est venu comme ça...  
  
Les trois sorciers replongèrent dans le silence. Hermione appuya sa tête contre la vitre du train et se mit à rêvasser. Elle se surprit à penser à Malefoy. Mais pourquoi était-elle en train de craquer pour l'être le plus détestable de l'école. Peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais que ça ! Elle avait vu un instant de faiblesse dans son regard. Quand elle redescendit sur terre, les deux garçons étaient en pleine conversation sur le Quidditch. Elle sortit alors sa plume et un bout de parchemin et décida d'écrire de la poésie. Mais la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de mettre en vers était le prénom de Malefoy. Après hésitation, elle se lança et écrivit un acrostiche.  
  
Démoniaque certes mais Rare sont ceux qui ont pu amener l' Amour dans mes yeux. Grandissant, sont mes sentiments pour toi. Mais Oserai-je te l'avouer ?  
  
Harry se rapprocha d'elle et essaya de lire par-dessus son épaule. Hermione replia rapidement son parchemin et le rangea.  
  
Harry : Qu'est ce que tu écrivais ?  
  
Hermione : Rien. Juste un peu de poésie.  
  
Harry : Montre  
  
Hermione : Non !  
  
Harry : Mais allez, montre ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je le lise ?  
  
Hermione : Parce qu'il est pour toi et que je n'ai pas fini. Je voulais te faire une surprise.  
  
Harry l'embrassa délicatement avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Ron. Mais pourquoi avait-elle été raconter ça ? Elle était maintenant condamnée à écrire un acrostiche sur Harry ! Et tout ce qu'elle avait envie de dire à son sujet était :  
  
Harcelée par tes baisers gluants Agacée par ton sourire sans fin Rien ne me donne envie de toi Rien ne me fera changer d'avis Y a jamais eu de romance entre nous !!!  
  
Quelques minutes passa. Il était l'heure pour Hermione d'aller à la réunion des préfets en chef qui avait lieu juste avant leur arrivée à Poudlard de sorte qu'ils soient tous préparés une fois sur place. Hermione ne savait pas qui avait été désigné préfets en chef dans les autres maisons. Elle ne fut pas très étonnée de voir à son arrivée que c'était Malefoy celui des Serpentards. Elle s'assis dans le compartiment réservé pour la réunion. Drago s'installa juste en face d'elle.  
  
Depuis leur rencontre sur le quai, Drago avait eu le temps de se ressaisir de la petite faiblesse qui l'avait parcouru un instant sous le regard impuissant d'Hermione. Maintenant, il avait retrouvé toute son assurance et n'avait eu aucune pointe d'anxiété à la pensée d'être de nouveau face à elle. Ca n'était, après tout, qu'une sang de bourbe. Il avait su traduire le comportement d'Hermione et décida d'utiliser la supériorité et l'avance qu'il avait sur elle.  
  
La réunion n'avait pas encore commencé que déjà Malefoy lui adressa un clin d'œil de son arrogance légendaire. Hermione se sentit rougir. Et quand ce dernier lui fit son plus beau sourire, elle sentit le sol défaillir sous elle. Il continua son jeu de séduction jusqu'à ce que Hermione n'y prête plus attention.  
  
Elle s'était redressée sur son siège et était soudainement plus attentive aux discussions de la réunion. On venait, en effet, d'aborder le sujet des chambres individuelles pour les préfets en chef. Hermione se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir jouir d'une chambre où elle pourrait s'accorder plus d'intimité.  
  
Elle défit son attention de la conversation quand le sujet vira « à l'encadrement des élèves de 1ère année ». Ses yeux se posa sur Malefoy. Il était en train de griffonner sauvagement quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin. Elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire. Il redressa la tête et lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Hermione détourna immédiatement son regard. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise et ne savait où regarder. Elle ne connaissait pas les jeux de l'amour et de la séduction. Elle se sentait complètement perdue. Les réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations, pour une fois, ne se trouvaient pas dans les livres !  
  
Heureusement, la réunion se termina. La gryffondor se leva précipitamment et s'apprêta à quitter le compartiment quand elle sentit une main qui effleura la sienne. Cette main était douce et fine. Elle n'osa se retourner. La main se retira brusquement et quelqu'un bouscula Hermione. Elle vit que c'était Malefoy. Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Puis elle ouvrit sa main et découvrit un bout de parchemin délicatement plié. Elle s'isola pour le lire.  
  
Rendez-vous demain à 20h dans les cachots !  
  
D.M.  
  
X X X X X X  
  
Voilà enfin la suite ! Je sais, je suis assez lente mais je n'ai pas bcp le tps d'écrire en ce moment. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour aller vite. J'attends vos encouragements et vos critiques. A bientôt pour l'arrivée à Poudlard et le fameux rendez-vous !  
  
Vaaliyah 


	3. Chapitre 2: Premier jour à Poudlard

Chapitre 2 : Premier jour à Poudlard  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
marilla-chan : Voici la suite... J'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
  
theti : J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue. Bonne lecture.  
  
Elissia : Voilà ma plus fidèle lectrice ! Et j'espère que tu le resteras. Merci pour les compliments. Bonne Lecture et à bientôt...  
  
moon cat 22 : Merci pour les compliments ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise d'autant plus que tu es une fan de ce couple, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? Bisous à toi !  
  
Floriana : Merci. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture !  
  
Keira : J'espère que tu n'es pas morte d'impatience lol. J'espère que ça va te plaire sinon tu auras attendu pour rien ! Gros Bisous !  
  
Sevo : Merci, merci pour les compliments. J'espère te revoir alors ... à bientôt !  
  
Diane13 : lol voilà voilà, j'ai essayé de me grouiller pour finir ce chapitre alors maintenant s'il est bâclé et bien c de ta faute ! lol je plaisante bien sûr... Bonne lecture à toi. Bizzzzzzzzz  
  
Premier jour à Poudlard  
  
La cérémonie de répartition se termina. Gryffondor accueillait sept nouvelles recrues. Quatre filles et trois garçons. Tous le monde se tut quand Dumbledore se leva pour son discours annuel. Il annonça, comme l'année passée, que les sorties à Pré-au-lard étaient annulées tant que Voldemort n'était pas arrêté, neutralisé ou tué. Ce qui décevait la plupart des élèves. La forêt était, toujours et plus que jamais, interdite. La grande nouveauté de cette année était que les heures de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal étaient doublées.  
  
Dumbledore : Cette année, deux professeurs assureront ce cours. Un pour la pratique, l'autre pour la théorie. Mes enfants, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer le grand retour du professeur Lupin qui enseignera la pratique.  
  
Des acclamations et des hurlements de joies provenaient de tous les côtés de la grande salle sauf à la table des Serpentards, où Drago mimait le cri du loup-garou !  
  
Tandis que Harry, lui, avait les larmes aux yeux. Rémus Lupin était pour lui comme un second parrain surtout suite à la mort de Sirius.  
  
Le Professeur Lupin fit son apparition et alla s'installer à la table des Professeurs. Il s'assit à la place vide qui se situait entre le Professeur Mc Gonagall et le Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard machiavélique.  
  
Dumbledore : Chut ! Chut ! Chut ! Je pense que vous êtes fort apprécié par vos élèves, Rémus. Silence voyons ! Je dois encore vous apprendre qui vous enseignera la théorie. Ce Professeur se trouve déjà parmi nous puisqu'il s'agit du Professeur Rogue !  
  
Un silence mortel pesa alors dans la salle, seul les Serpentards semblaient satisfaits. La joie qu'avait éprouvé Harry, deux minutes plutôt, s'était brusquement évaporée comme s'il avait reçu un grand coup de massue sur le crâne.  
  
Dumbledore se rassit et la nourriture émergea. Hermione n'avait pas le cœur à manger et ne toucha à rien. Elle avait plutôt envie de vomir. Le seul fait de penser que Drago était dans cette même pièce, lui donnait l'impression que tous ces muscles allaient se paralyser d'une minute à l'autre. En tout cas, ils lui faisaient mal. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait seule même si Harry lui broyait la main.  
  
Harry : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Hermione ? Tu n'as rien avalé !  
  
Hermione : Non, tout va bien.  
  
Harry : Tu es sure? Tu es toute pâle !  
  
Hermione : Ce n'est rien, je t'assure .... Je suis juste un peu stressée par mes nouvelles responsabilités de préfète en chef.  
  
C'était plutôt le rendez-vous que Drago lui avait fixé qui la stressait ! Elle était vraiment seule au monde car elle ne pouvait se confier à personne ! A qui aurait-elle pu raconter une chose pareille ? Toutes les personnes qu'elle côtoyait détestaient Malefoy. Une relation entre elle et Drago était inconcevable pour eux et l'avait été également pour elle, il y a quelques temps.  
  
Elle se risqua à se retourner pour le regarder et vit un Malefoy égal à lui-même. Sûr de lui, il était en train discuter activement avec Pansy Parkinson et quelques autres Serpentards. Hermione sentit la jalousie l'envahir. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Pansy, mais en ce moment, c'était une haine démoniaque qui circulait lentement dans ses veines. Elle avait envie de lui arracher ses beaux cheveux soyeux, un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement chauve.  
  
Le banquet toucha à sa fin. Hermione se leva et rassembla les sept nouveaux Gryffondors. A l'autre bout de la salle, Malefoy faisait de même avec les nouveaux de Serpentards. Ils arrivèrent un peu près en même temps au niveau de la grande porte. Sans un tremblement, Drago ignora Hermione qui se dépêchait pour ne pas croiser le regard du beau blond.  
  
Elle conduisit les 1ère année à la tour Gryffondor. Ils s'immobilisèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame. La préfète prononça le nouveau mot de passe qu'elle avait appris quelques heures plus tôt durant la réunion. « Pendragon ». Le tableau pivota pour laisser entrer les élèves. Les nouveaux s'extasièrent devant la salle commune et certains se précipitèrent pour visiter les dortoirs. Hermione fit de même. Elle était exténuée et puis, elle avait hâte de se retrouver seule dans sa chambre individuelle.  
  
Elle parcouru le long couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Arrivée devant une grosse porte en bois, elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle brandit sur la serrure et prononça son mot de passe personnel : « Maleficarum ». Dans un bruit de grincement, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Hermione pénétra alors dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait jamais vu une chambre d'une telle beauté. Elle avait lu dans « Histoire de Poudlard » que les chambres des préfets en chef étaient re-décorées chaque année par Dumbledore en personne, selon les goûts des occupants.  
  
Un lit à baldaquin se trouvait au centre de la sienne. Les rideaux et les draps étaient tous rouges ou blancs et se mariaient parfaitement à la couleur du bois du lit et des meubles. Un grand miroir était fixé au mur orné de grand lys. Quatre piliers qui ressemblaient aux colonnes des temples grecs occupaient les quatre coins de la chambre.  
  
Hermione ôta sa robe de sorcière qu'elle remplaça par une chemise de nuit. Elle s'écroula sur son lit et sans retenue, se mit à pleurer. Elle avait passé une journée éprouvante et était certes fatiguée mais ce n'était pas la raison qui avait causé ce déluge. Elle était simplement consciente qu'elle se trouvait à l'aube d'une relation qui la ferait souffrir quoi qu'elle fasse et elle n'était pas préparée à ce genre d'aventure. Cette souffrance, elle devait l'affronter seule. Cette pensée ne la consola point. Elle fini par s'endormir dans un sanglot sur un oreiller noyé de larmes.  
  
Elle s'était endormie sans avoir eu le temps de penser au rendez-vous qui l'attendait, mais ce matin, elle ne pensa qu'à ça ! Ça la rendait malade. Elle qui était, à l'ordinaire, très loquace, se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire !  
  
Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Harry était en train d'étaler de la confiture sur un toast tandis que Ron avalait trois beignets d'un seul coup. Elle s'assit à côté de son petit ami qui l'entoura de suite de son bras gauche et l'embrassa tendrement. Sa bouche était encore toute collante de confiture ce qui donna, à la jeune fille, l'envie de s'enfuir. Mais elle resta clouée à son siège quand elle remarqua que Malefoy les observait d'un regard plein de malice. Elle s'attendrit sur la beauté de ce regard qui la dévisageait. Elle se sentait de plus en plus agacée par Harry surtout en la présence de Drago.  
  
Ecœurée par le souvenir de l'haleine sucrée de Harry, Hermione ne grignota qu'une pomme avant de se lever. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque avant même que Harry ou Ron n'ai eu le temps de la suivre. Elle les aimait bien mais elle en avait vraiment marre d'être toujours avec les mêmes personnes, avoir toujours les mêmes conversations et les mêmes disputes. Au moins, elle était sûre qu'à la bibliothèque, elle serait tranquille. Le premier dimanche avant même que les cours ne soit commencés, il n'y avait jamais personne, même elle n'y allait pas les autres années ! Elle s'étonna quand même de trouver la porte ouverte. Il faut dire que Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard, aimait son travail et était parfois bien trop consciencieuse ! Celle-ci adressa un large sourire à Hermione quand elle s'introduisit à l'intérieur.  
  
Mme Pince : Bonjour Miss Granger. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?  
  
Hermione : Oui, très bonnes, merci.  
  
La bibliothécaire retourna à son travail tandis que la jeune fille se fit discrète et s'enfonça à travers les rayons de la bibliothèque. Elle décida de s'asseoir à même le sol, juste derrière une lourde étagère remplie d'encyclopédie. Elle sortit alors un bout de parchemin qu'elle relu pour la centième fois. Chaque fois que ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur les initiales « D.M. », elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Pourquoi Malefoy lui avait-il donné rendez-vous ? Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées ? Peut-être que ce fameux rendez-vous n'aurait rien de sentimental ? Peut-être allait-il se moquer d'elle ou être très méchant ? Elle se découragea du peu de courage qu'elle avait et décida qu'elle ne se rendrait pas à ce rendez-vous !  
  
Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand soudain elle entendit des bruits étranges de l'autre côté du rayon. Elle enleva précautionneusement une encyclopédie pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Elle aperçut Ginny Weasley en train de flirter activement avec un élève de Serdaigle. C'était le sixième garçon avec qui Hermione avait vu sortir Ginny et il devait en avoir d'autre qu'elle n'avait jamais su. Elle repensa à l'époque où Ginny était folle amoureuse de Harry et qu'elle rougissait chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Elle avait bien changé notre petite Ginny.  
  
Hermione remis l'encyclopédie en place et décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin qui y menait, elle pensa à Ginny et à sa merveilleuse idée d'utiliser la bibliothèque comme lieu de rencontre. Elle se vit alors dans les bras de Malefoy, entourée par des murs de livres pour les protégés des regards fureteurs.  
  
Le soir arriva enfin. Assoiffée par une envie insurmontable et par une curiosité malsaine, la préfète des Gryffondor décida finalement d'y aller. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 19h30. Juste assez de temps pour se préparer mais aussi pour changer encore d'avis ! Elle regarda à nouveau l'heure quand elle eu terminé de se changer. 19h45. Elle poireauta encore dix minutes car elle ne voulait surtout pas arriver à l'avance !  
  
X X X X X X  
  
Voilà, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop sadique de ne pas mettre le rendez-vous dans ce chapitre... Vous ne m'en voulez pas de trop ??  
  
Bon d'accord, je vais me dépêcher d'écrire le 3ème chapitre avec, cette fois, le rendez-vous encore que.... 


	4. Chapitre 3: Un lapin nommé désir

Réponse aux reviews :

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Voilà une review comme je les aime .. plein d'enthousiasme ... et d'humour. J'ai vraiment eu peur de me retrouver face à ma page blanche à cause de toi ...lol...En tout cas, merci pour les compliments. A

Nerwenn : J'espère que ce qui se passe dans ce rendez-vous te plaira ... Bisous !

Dragonia : Voilà la suite... désolé si je ne suis pas trop rapide... j'espère que ça te plaira.

moon cat 22 : Si tu aimes les pensées d'Hermione à propos d'Harry et Pansy, c'est sûrement parce que c'est ce que je préfère écrire... Mon humour n'est pas commun et n'est pas souvent compris donc j'espère que ça passe ?! Voilà ... bonne lecture, à bientôt et très gros bisous !!!!!

Elissia : Merci beaucoup ma petite Elissia et à bientôt sur msn !

nacillia Malfoy : Je suis flattée que ça te plaise vu que tu es fan de ce couple et que c'est ma première fic. Bonne lecture pour la suite et j'espère à bientôt...

Hanna2mars : Voilà, voilà ! Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Un lapin nommé désir 

Malefoy avait tout planifié depuis la veille. Depuis qu'il avait remarqué que la jeune fille au sang impure tremblait de désir lorsqu'elle était face à lui. Il allait utiliser la faiblesse d'Hermione pour bien se moquer d'elle mais surtout pour faire souffrir Harry qui visiblement était amoureux d'elle. Drago n'aurait pu rêver mieux pour assouvir ses pulsions maléfiques qu'il avait envers son pire ennemi : Potter !

Il avait eu cette idée dans le train lorsqu'il était assis face à Miss Granger elle-même. Le comportement de la Gryffondor avait confirmé les doutes qu'il avait eus quelques minutes plus tôt sur le quai. Elle était belle et bien amoureuse de lui. Il ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi subitement elle l'aimait mais plutôt comment en profiter !

Son idée avait été de donner rendez-vous à la jeune fille et de lui poser un lapin ! Mais ce n'était pas le plus ingénieux de sa pensée malfaisante. Il allait lui poser un lapin mais il serait présent. Il serait là, pas très loin d'elle. Là, juste pour l'observer. Il la verrait en train de l'attendre et il pourra se moquer cruellement d'elle. A cette pensée, Drago se sentait fier de sa malignité. Il aimait faire du mal aux autres.

Vêtu d'un jeans clair moulant et d'un t-shirt rouge sans manches, il descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, conscient qu'il devait arriver à l'avance pour ne pas être vu d'Hermione. Il fut tout de même soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Il se dépêcha de se cacher dans la réserve de Rogue, là où étaient stockés tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation des potions. Cette pièce disposait d'une toute petite fenêtre qui ressemblait plutôt à un hublot. La vitre était fumée de sorte qu'on ne pouvait pas voir de l'extérieur ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Juste ce qu'il fallait à Drago pour observer sans être vu !

Hermione arriva enfin et s'immobilisa devant la porte de la classe de Potions puisque le lieu de rendez-vous n'avait pas été plus précis que les cachots. Ce qui arrangea fort bien Drago qui avait un angle de vue plutôt convenable de cet endroit. Elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise dans sa longue robe noire fendue des deux cotés de la jupe.

Ça faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait. Elle était passée par tous les sentiments que ce soit de la tristesse, de la honte ou de la rage. Un mince espoir la maintenait debout malgré ses jambes qui flageolaient et l'envie de s'effondrer.

Lui, était derrière la porte de la réserve, debout sur un tabouret, retenant le son de son rire. Il se trouvait ignoble et il adorait ça ! Il voyait les traits du visage de la jeune fille changer à chaque minute, devenant de plus en plus fermé. Mais ce qu'il avait le plus apprécié dans sa machination, jusqu'à maintenant, était de voir Hermione se comporter comme si elle était seule... Ce qui le mena à voir la jolie brune se regardant d'un air incrédule dans un miroir de poche, de la voir se passer la main dans les cheveux mais surtout de la voir se toucher la poitrine comme si elle voulait la mettre bien en place. Cela avait excité Drago mais il s'était vite ressaisi en la voyant prononcer des mots inaudibles pour lui. Quand il constata qu'elle parlait toute seule, il fut secoué par un nouveau fou rire étouffé.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Drago avait de plus en plus chaud. Il se demandait combien de temps elle allait rester là, à l'attendre. Il la trouvait ridicule mais tellement désirable. Il avait planifié une stratégie infâme. Il avait tout prévu depuis la veille mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il la désirerait à ce point. Il pouvait entrevoir ses longues jambes à travers les fentes de la robe. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front chaque fois qu'elle décollait ses jambes l'une de l'autre pour changer légèrement de position. Il sentit son sang affluer à un seul endroit de son corps. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à affronter la situation. Il luttait violemment avec ses pulsions. Sa concupiscence accroissait fortement. Son plan allait se retourner contre lui !

Alors qu'il se sentait à l'apogée de son désir, il ne put se retenir davantage et ouvrit la porte. Dans air hautain, il s'avança vers Hermione qui semblait abasourdie. Il s'empara d'elle en lui brisant presque les deux bras tellement il les serrait au niveau des coudes. Il la maintenait contre le mur. Avec une grande habilité et beaucoup de maîtrise, il lui lécha la lèvre inférieure mais quand elle voulu répondre par un baiser, il la lâcha brusquement et recula d'un pas puis la dévisagea un instant d'un regard plein d'hostilité et s'empressa de partir.

X X X X X

Hermione était finalement arrivée en retard. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire. Ne savant pas exactement où attendre Drago, elle décida de se poster devant la classe du Professeur Rogue. Elle se sentait vraiment très stressée. Ses jambes flageolaient et elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour tenir encore debout. Elle attendit désespérément pendant plusieurs minutes interminables. Elle se sentait humiliée, passant par tous les sentiments de consternation, de mécontentement et de frustration.

Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas arrivée trop tard, préférant penser qu'il était parti plutôt que de se dire qu'il lui avait posé un lapin. Pourtant c'était à cette dernière pensée qu'elle croyait le plus et qui la persuada de partir. Cependant elle n'avait pas encore eu le loisir d'avancer qu'elle s'abstenu. Elle venait d'entendre un léger bruit réprimé. Elle était persuadée que c'était Malefoy qui se moquait d'elle.

Elle resta donc plantée là et décida qu'elle s'y éterniserai aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait car subitement son stress s'était évanoui et ses pieds tenaient fermement au sol de sorte qu'elle ne vacillait plus. Son cœur était entier et elle avait une intention résolue de se jouer du blond.

Déterminée, elle sorti alors le grand jeu. Elle voulait se faire appât et éveiller le désir du Serpentard. Elle voulait l'éblouir, lui faire payer son immonde plan pour qu'il se retourne contre lui et qu'il se fasse prendre dans son propre piège.

Elle usa de plusieurs tentatives sensuelles. Elle se touchait subtilement, découvrait ses jambes, changeait sans cesse de position qui évoquait la lubricité. Un souffle d'érotisme s'engouffrait dans l'air. Elle se sentait observée, ce qui ravivait son enthousiasme et son envie de rendre, le blondinet, blanc de désir.

Brusquement, la porte de la réserve se descella. Malefoy s'avançait la tête haute et le regard droit voulant se donner un air impérieux qui semblait faux. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors que son mépris n'était rien d'autre qu'un masque.

Une poigne rude et tenace lui tritura les coudes, la projetant contre le mur de pierres saillantes. Elle sentit son souffle. Elle se croyait en plein ralenti. La langue du sorcier caressa sa lèvre inférieure. Ce fut exquis. Elle voulu l'attraper mais il recula et parti.

Dans l'ensemble, elle était plutôt satisfaite du rendez-vous manqué. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre que Malefoy avait léchée et retourna à sa chambre, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres...

X X X X X X X

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'en suis vraiment accro alors n'hésitez pas même si vous n'avez rien à dire. Je voudrais seulement savoir si vous m'avez lu.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'en suis moi-même plutôt satisfaite. J'y ai épargné Harry au profit du couple Drago/Hermione mais celle-ci ne l'épargnera pas longtemps car elle en a vraiment marre de lui ! :-p

Bisous à tous

Vaaliyah


	5. Chapitre 4: Au fond de la pensée d’une G...

Réponse aux reviews :

Diane13 : Tu es une fidèle lectrice et une fidèle revieweuse ! C cool ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire même si c pas tjs au moment voulu ! lol

dragonia : Je suis ravie de voir que mon humour et mon sarcasme plait !

lilouthephoenix : lol En effet, Potter risque fort de passer à la trappe !

draco-tu-es-a-moi : Bon ben, tu vas encore me taper sur les doigts vu mon retard. J'espère que tu continueras quand même à me lire. Kissssss

étoile de mer : Merci

Lisalune : Oui, elle a bien fait ... on ne s'attendait pas à ça venant d'Hermione. Lol

Bastet : Merci. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

moon cat 22 : Kikou toi ! J'apprécie vraiment tes reviews depuis le début et j'espère que tu continueras car ça m'encourage réellement. Je trouve aussi que j'ai bien choisit la tenue de Drago ... y a pas plus sexy ! Bizzzzzzzzzzou

Elissia : Ma puce (t'aimeras peut-être pas que je t'appelle comme ça). Maintenant que je te connais mieux, ton avis est encore plus important à mes yeux. A très bientôt...

Nerwenn : Je trouve ça marrant de donner un côté machiavélique à Hermione. Bizzzzz

Sofia : Oh la la lala ! Que des compliments ! Tu me fais rougir. Moi aussi, je préfère quand Hermione garde sa personnalité et son look. J'aime moins les fics où elle est extravagante. Vêtue de vêtements qui ne correspondent pas aux mondes magiques comme des strings, ...

Je n'est pas d'autres fics pour l'instant mais j'en ai une en préparation...

sushi-powa : Si tu trouves les personnages exagérés c'est peut-être parce qu'ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal, terrassé par l'amour. Le grand Drago Malefoy perd peu à peu son assurance et sa détermination à humilier ses ennemis. Tandis qu'Harry est aveuglé par l'amour qu'il porte à Hermione et il est encore trop tôt pour qu'il se rende compte que ce n'est pas réciproque. J'espère que la suite te laissera moins perplexe.

Samara13 : Je suis contente et honorée que ça te plaise d'autant plus que tu es mon amie. Gros bisous !

Hanna2mars : Quelque chose me dit que leur mise en couple ne va plus trop tarder.

Gothiquegirl : Ok, je te tiendrais au courant des mises à jour. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Au fond de la pensée d'une Gryffondor.**

Hermione avait eu un peu de mal à s'endormir mais avait finalement passé une merveilleuse nuit dans son grand lit moelleux de SA chambre INDIVIDUELLE. Elle adorait ce privilège. Elle se contempla dans son miroir et ne vit que l'image de Malefoy s'avançant vers elle au lieu de son propre reflet. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Malgré la dureté de son regard, la caresse de sa langue avait été si douce et tendre. Comment une telle douceur pouvait ressortir d'un être si froid et autoritaire ? La tendresse qui s'était émané de lui avait beaucoup séduit Hermione même si dans l'ensemble, elle était déjà conquise !

Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand elle entra dans la grande salle, seuls quelques élèves de Serdaigle étaient présents. Elle alla s'asseoir et commença à manger. Ron et Harry arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard. Elle les salua avant d'enfourner la demi-brioche qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Ron écarquilla les yeux en voyant son amie se goinfrer de la sorte. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione avec un si bon appétit.

Harry : Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux mon cœur. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

Hermione : Hmm Hmm

Le plaisir qu'éprouvait Harry, de la voir manger de si bon cœur, avait épargné à Hermione un autre de ses horribles baisers matinaux ! Au moins tant qu'elle mangeait, elle avait la paix. Tandis que Ron devenait de plus en plus impressionné par l'appétit d'Hermione. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle mangeait plus que lui. Il se mit alors à manger d'une manière compétitive.

Harry : As-tu fini le poème que tu étais en train de m'écrire dans le Poudlard Express ?

Hermione : Non ! Et puis, en fait, je l'ai perdu !

Harry : C'est pas grave, tu me feras un autre.

Hermione : Non, désolé Harry, mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais le temps.

Drago Malefoy entra alors dans la grande salle, entouré de ses deux monstres de copains. Une bande de Serpentards les suivait de près. Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Il s'arrêta au niveau du trio et s'adressa à Hermione sur un ton ironique avant de tourner les talons.

Drago : Tiens donc comment se porte ma sang de bourbe préférée ?

Hermione : Cha va !

Hermione rougit. Non pas parce qu'il lui avait adressé la parole mais parce qu'elle venait de s'enfiler un croisant et qu'elle avait dû lui répondre la bouche pleine. Elle se sentit vraiment honteuse. Pour une fois qu'il venait vers elle pour lui dire bonjour, elle n'avait vraiment pas su être à son avantage. Elle regretta cet instant pendant toute la matinée.

X X X X X

Drago se sentait de plus en plus mal dans sa peau. Il était arrivé dans la grande salle sûr de lui et au moment même où il avait aperçu Hermione, toute sa détermination s'était volatilisée. Sans beaucoup de retenue, il s'était avancé vers elle pour la saluer. Pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, il avait ajouté un « sang de bourbe » sans conviction.

Pendant tout le temps du petit déjeuner, il regretta cet instant. Même si elle lui avait répondu avec de la pâte feuilletée sur les dents et qu'un morceau de croissant sortait de la bouche de la jeune fille, il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

Il commençait à avoir des doutes sur la nature des sentiments de la Gryffondor. Mille questions lui traversèrent l'esprit. Il se demandait si tout ça n'était pas une manigance du trio pour le piéger lui, le grand Malefoy. Après tout, elle sortait avec Potter ! Il ne voyait pas comment il avait fait pour penser qu'Hermione était amoureuse de lui. Ça n'était pas possible. Elle le détestait plus que tout. Son mal-être s'accentua. L'humiliation était ce qu'il craignait le plus.

Après avoir englouti des œufs et du bacon, il se leva pour aller au cours de potions sans même se soucier de Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient loin d'avoir fini leurs assiettes. Hermione se leva à son tour et suivi Malefoy.

X X X X X

Elle se trouvait à un mètre derrière lui. Elle le fixa continuellement, étudiant chaque partie de son corps, passant son regard d'une à l'autre. Elle avait envie de lui lécher l'oreille, d'embrasser son cou, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, de mettre cette coiffure structurée en bataille. Elle aimait tout chez lui. Même si sa robe de sorcier l'empêchait de voir la forme de sa silhouette, elle savait que son corps était parfait.

Soudain, après avoir parcouru plusieurs mètres derrière lui, elle se mit à le détester. Elle détestait son indifférence. Elle détestait sa trop grande assurance. La présence d'Hermione ne semblait pas le perturber.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe de potion et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle. Leurs amis respectifs les avaient déjà rejoint.

Hermione continua de fixer Drago. Elle en avait marre qu'il lui tourne toujours le dos. Elle ne supportait plus cette indifférence qui se traduisait presque comme une timidité excessive mais elle savait fort bien que ça n'était nullement le cas avec Malefoy.

Elle se remémora leur rendez-vous de la veille et se navrait de ne pas encore avoir eu de contact physique avec lui depuis ! Ils s'évitaient plus ou moins mutuellement par peur ou par mépris. Comment auraient-ils pu s'aborder l'un l'autre ? Leur différence était telle qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. La complexité de leur future relation serait-elle une arme ou un obstacle ? Ils étaient tous les deux pris dans un tourbillon d'interrogations qui n'avait aucune échappatoire.

X X X X X

Un mois s'écoula depuis que Drago avait subtilement léché la lèvre d'Hermione et toujours rien de nouveau ne s'était passé entre eux. Hermione refoulait comme elle pouvait son désir chaque fois qu'elle voyait le beau blond et s'efforçait tant bien que mal à s'épanouir dans sa relation avec Harry. Mais celle-ci était, avec évidence, vouée à l'échec.

Le premier match de Quidditch avait lieu cet après-midi. Gryffondor vs Serpentard. Hermione avait le cœur qui balançait entre son équipe de Gryffondor, par conséquent Harry et le plus bel attrapeur de toute l'histoire de Poudlard qui jouait dans l'équipe de Serpentard, Drago Malefoy !

Elle s'installa dans les gradins aux côtés de Hagrid. Elle vit alors Harry et Ron ainsi que toute l'équipe Gryffondor monter sur le terrain, suivit de Drago et ses co-équipiers. Son cœur bondit quand elle le vit dans son habit de Quidditch. Il était vraiment irrésistible.

En passant, il la regarda dans les yeux, un demi sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il voulait chercher un quelconque réconfort dans les yeux d'Hermione. Si elle s'était peu à peu remise de son inclination envers Drago, ce regard raviva tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pu éprouver jusqu'alors. Elle n'aurait même pas su dire quelle était la couleur des yeux de Malefoy car ce n'était pas ses yeux qu'elle aimait mais son regard. Là était toute la différence !

Le match commença. Hermione était envahie d'une angoisse sans nom qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Elle avait envie de hurler « Attention au cognard, mon amour ! ». Mais à la place, une grosse boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Chacun des mouvements de Malefoy sculptait l'air et elle n'avait jamais été aussi impressionnée en regardant un match de Quidditch. Les plis que faisaient ses vêtements donnaient une impression de précision et modelaient tellement son corps qu'elle en resta fascinée.

Drago attrapa le vif d'or donnant la victoire à son équipe. Hermione retenu sa joie, frustrée de ne pouvoir explosée. Elle se sentait plus amoureuse que jamais mais elle se sentait aussi malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer à sa guise. Elle avait commis l'erreur de retourner à lui au moment même où elle commençait à l'oublier.

Après le match, elle remonta dans sa chambre pour se changer avant d'aller dîner dans la grande salle. Elle se rafraîchit un peu. Affamée, elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et fut violemment heurtée par un certain Drago Malefoy. Les pulsions qui l'avaient envahies pendant tout le match n'étant pas redescendues, elle attrapa le jeune homme et l'embrassa avec fougue...

X X X X X X X

Enfin fini ce chapitre ! J'ai eu du mal ... et j'en suis pas très très fière. Je le trouve même plutôt merdique. Disons que c'est une transition vers une suite qui j'espère sera meilleure !

N'oubliez pas de cliquer un bas à gauche pour me laisser des reviews ï...

Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 5 où les choses sérieuses commencent ! :-p


	6. Chapitre 5: Qu'attendons nous?

Réponse aux reviews :

Dragonia : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta fidélité ! Oui, enfin le bisou ! Je suppose que tu attends que les choses deviennent plus sérieuses ?

lilouthephoenix : En effet, elle se dévergonde la tite Hermione ! Tu peux très bien t'imaginer que c'est toi à la place d'Hermione puisque tu aimes tant Drago ... comme ça tu aimeras encore ma fic : -p

Nerwenn : lol Non, ils n'étaient pas tous à la confiture parfois c'était des bisous au Nuttella ! En fait, Harry est devenu de moins en moins étouffant au cours du dernier mois. Mais est-ce que ça va durer ?

Electra : Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre il y aura ! Mais je sais que je continuerai à l'écrire jusqu'au bout !

moon cat 22 : Voilà ma revieweuse préférée ! Merci merci merci merci ! Pour ta fidélité et pour tes reviews enthousiasmante ! J'aimerais beaucoup parler avec toi sur msn. Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lisalune : Tant mieux si tu as adoré un chapitre que je trouvais merdique, au moins ça m'encourage ! Continue à m'énumérer les phrases qui t'ont plu dans le chapitre, ça me plaît bcp et ça m'aide à écrire la suite. J'ai besoin de connaître les goûts de mes lecteurs ! Bisous à toi.

Elissia : Tu as eu la chance de lire le début de ce chapitre en toute exclusivité ce qui a fait que tu avais encore plus l'eau à la bouche ... ça t'apprendra de vouloir lire avant tout le monde lol. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu la fin de ce chapitre et qu'elle te plaira. Bisous ma chérie.

Slydawn : Merci. J'espère que tu continueras à me lire.

Bibi : Tu as raison. Même si je n'aimais bcp le chapitre 4, il était indispensable à l'évolution des sentiments d'Hermione. Bonne lecture pour la suite.

draco-tu-es-a-moi : hihihi, tu me martyrises ! Pourtant t'auras pas la suite avant les autres .. Na ! Contente de te voir parmi mes plus fidèles lectrices et revieweuses ! bizz

sushi-powa : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

ayu4ver : Merci. Les choses sérieuses commencent mais ça reste encore sage ... Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 : Qu'attendons-nous ?

Leurs respirations étaient haletantes. Drago enroula sa langue contre celle d'Hermione. Elle avait les mains agrippées de chaque côté du visage du beau Serpentard comme si elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Elle le maintenait fermement et savourait chaque seconde de leur baiser langoureux. Elle respirait l'odeur de sa joue qui était délicate.

Comme touché dans son amour propre, Drago se défit soudainement des lèvres d'Hermione et la poussa violemment.

**Drago** : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Granger ?

**Hermione** : Mais, mais ... tu avais l'air de plutôt bien apprécier !

**Drago** : Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne m'abaisse pas au sang de bourbe. Allez, va jouer ailleurs. Dégage de mon chemin.

Il poussa à nouveau Hermione et s'éloigna tout en remettant son col en place.

**Hermione** : Connard !

Des larmes jaillirent dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle avait pressenti dès le début que cette relation la ferait souffrir. Ce garçon était odieux et sans pitié.

Son appétit avait complètement disparu. Au lieu d'aller dîner, elle se recroquevilla dans un coin et s'assit par terre, les mains autour de ses genoux.

X X X X X

Drago en avait mal au ventre. Il était éperdument amoureux d'Hermione mais il était coincé et perdu entre sa dignité et son amour pour elle. Il ne voulait pas salir son noble nom. Mais en même temps, il désirait tellement la jeune fille. Il s'était délecté du baiser échangé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le seul moyen qu'il avait d'éprouver de l'allégresse était de posséder la Gryffondor. Il avait une envie incontrôlable de s'introduire en elle, de la caresser, de lui faire l'amour, de la baiser.

Il s'en voulait à mort de l'avoir repousser. Il avait tellement cherché comment l'aborder au cours de ce mois, et maintenant qu'elle lui tombait dans les bras, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'écarter de son étreinte. Parallèlement, il avait vraiment peur de la réaction de son père si jamais il apprenait qu'il avait souillé leur prestigieuse famille.

La peur au ventre, il rebroussa chemin. Il devait lui parler. Il voulait l'aimer. Il s'efforça d'oublier son père. Pour une fois, il allait se lâcher, faire un peu sa vie !

X X X X X X

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Elle était complètement déstabilisée. Elle se trouvait dans un état entre l'humiliation de s'être fait repousser et le trouble qu'avait occasionné ce baiser. Oh oui, elle était troublée. Beaucoup de force s'était dégagée de ce baiser. Il avait été suave et sauvage. Des frissons lui avaient parcouru le dos et elle avait été véritablement excitée par cet échange.

Toujours recroquevillée dans son coin, elle regardait dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Sa vue était troublée comme si un écran de buée masquait ses yeux.

Drago s'avança vers elle d'un pas hésitant. Ses yeux étaient mouillés et sa peau était rougie. Son cœur se serra quand il vit dans quel état il avait mis la jeune fille. D'une douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, il tendit sa main à Hermione pour la relever. Elle hésita puis posa sa main dans la sienne et se releva doucement, aidée par Drago, sans quitter ses yeux de ceux du serpentard. Les regards, qu'ils échangeaient, étaient remplis de complicité.

Il l'attira vers lui sans mot dire. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras, déposant sa tête dans le cou et sur l'épaule de la jeune fille ce qui l'a fit sursauter de contentement. Elle souria tandis que lui, ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bercé par une sensation extrêmement agréable. Hermione resserra encore un peu leur étreinte et effleura la joue de Drago avec la sienne. Une odeur exquise gonflait les narines de la préfète. Elle aurait voulu sentir cette odeur toute sa vie tellement elle évoquait la sensualité.

Drago retira légèrement son visage tout en caressant la jeune fille de sa joue et l'embrassa avec douceur. Ce baiser était totalement différent de celui qu'ils avaient échangé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était lent, sensuel et profond. Il faisait ressortir à la surface les sentiments les plus enfouis de Drago. Il commençait à devenir fou. Il aurait voulu que ce baiser s'éternise mais il se retira voulant connaître la réaction de la belle.

Elle le regarda interloquée. Le visage de Drago était complètement métamorphosé. Il respirait la gentillesse et la joie de vivre. Le blond lui adressa un sourire sincère. Hermione eu du mal à lui répondre. Elle était sans voix et son corps était figé. Alors il s'avança et lui déposa un bisou sur le bout du nez puis lui murmura : « Hermione, je t'aime ».

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. On lui avait jeté un sort ou quoi ? Ca n'était pas possible autrement. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui et eu peur d'être encore l'objet de railleries. Mais finalement, elle le prit lentement dans ses bras en guise de réponse. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'engager davantage avec des mots trop lourds de sens. Elle se défit de l'étreinte et embrassa la joue du Serpentard. Ensuite, elle lui murmura : « Bonne nuit Drago » d'une voix extrêmement angélique avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle se laissa tombée sur son lit. Sans même prendre le temps de se changer, elle s'emmitoufla de sa lourde couette. Elle ne pouvait exclure Malefoy de ses pensées. Son visage revenait sans cesse. Son sourire la hantait. Quand elle se repassait chaque moment dans sa tête, son estomac battait dans son ventre. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait envie de crier pour libérer cette boule qui se formait au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle se mit alors à rouler sur son lit pour extérioriser l'énergie que cet amour lui donnait. Chaque souvenir de leurs enlacements faisait sourire la jeune fille mais chaque sourire lui faisait mal car l'amour fait mal.

X X X X X

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal des Gryffondors étaient communs à ceux des Serpentard. Hermione arriva dans la classe du Professeur Lupin avant Drago. Elle s'était réjouie toute la nuit de revoir le joli petit minois de Malefoy.

Mais quand il entra, il l'ignora complètement, se contentant de sourire Pansy Parkinson !!! Hou là là ! Comme elle la détestait celle-là, toujours en train de se tortiller auprès de Drago. Il fallait toujours qu'elle pose ses mains sur lui. Ses longs cils faisaient perdre la tête à Malefoy. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'avait Hermione. Elle avait vraiment le sentiment d'être totalement naïve quand elle voyait Drago perdre tout contrôle aux attouchements de Pansy, oubliant même ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille. Ça la blessait au plus profond d'elle. Il portait toute son attention à Pansy, n'offrant à Hermione que quelques regards insignifiants. La rivalité qu'elle éprouvait envers Pansy la poussa à bout de nerf. Elle attrapa Harry et lui roula une pelle comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Ce qui ne fit même pas sourciller le Serpentard ! Aaaargh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il était comme ça ! Toujours gonflé d'aisance, de quiétude et de sang-froid.

Le professeur Lupin arriva et commença son cours. Pendant une demi-heure, l'agitation et l'amusement régnaient dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal version Lupin. Hermione ne se préoccupait plus trop de Malefoy, se concentrant davantage sur son travail. Elle se sentait comme libérée et s'amusa beaucoup avec Harry et Ron. L'impassibilité imprévue d'Hermione ébranla Drago.

La fin du cours sonna et les élèves rangèrent la classe. Toujours secoué par le détachement d'Hermione, Drago se trébucha et cogna involontairement Ron. Celui-ci se retourna et frappa violemment, de son poing, la joue du Serpentard. Lupin s'interposa et mis une retenue à Ron qui en resta incrédule. Avant de sortir de la classe, Hermione jeta un dernier regard à Drago qui avait la joue enflée ... ralala ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon comme ça !

**Ron** : Non mais j'en reviens pas ! Lupin m'a collé une retenue !

**Hermione** : Il faudrait te maîtriser mon vieux ! Tu as vu comme tu t'en es pris à ce pauvre Malefoy ?

**Ron** : Tu vas pas le défendre non plus ?! 'Pauvre Malefoy' , 'Pauvre Malefoy' ... C'est pas lui qui a une retenue !

**Hermione** : Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Il n'avait rien fait. Ouvre les yeux, Ron ! Il s'était simplement trébuché ... Pas de quoi en faire un drame !

**Ron** : Mmmouais ... Je trouve que je ne mérite tout de même pas une retenue, moi.

**Harry** : Vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer !

**Hermione** : Mais non, mon petit chou ! Je dois y aller de toute façon.

Hermione s'éloigna rapidement des deux garçons. Elle se demandait comment Harry faisait pour ne rien remarquer. Il ne posait jamais de questions sur ses absences répétées. Il avait l'air de trouvé tout normal ... Quand elle l'évitait, il trouvait ça normal et même quand elle l'embrassait soudainement alors qu'elle ne le faisait jamais ! Peut être qu'au fond, il en avait marre d'elle et n'osait pas lui dire ou alors un amour platonique lui suffisait. Il était peut être terrorisé à l'idée de faire l'amour et préférait qu'Hermione garde ses distances.

Au bout du couloir, elle tourna à droite et vit Drago qui semblait l'attendre. Elle s'approcha de lui et voulu l'embrasser mais il l'en empêcha en déposant son index sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor. Il lui tendit un bout de parchemin qu'Hermione saisit. Puis il descendit doucement son index, caressant les lèvres de la jeune fille, avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Il disparu aussitôt le baiser achevé.

Elle déplia le parchemin et sourit.

_Rendez-vous à 20h dans les cachots._

_D.M._

ENCORE !!!!!

X X X X X X X

_Je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai de fidèles lecteurs. J'espère que les nouveaux continueront à lire la suite ! _

_Je suis encore désolé pour avoir posté ce chapitre assez tardivement mais je fais de mon mieux, c'est _


	7. Chapitre6: La retenue de Ron

Réponse aux reviews : 

Dragonia : Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ! Comment trouves-tu cette suite ?

lilouthephoenix : Voici la fan du beau Serpentard ! Je pense que tu devrais aimer ce chapitre ;-)

Lady Lyanna : Je pense que c la 1ère fois que tu me laisses une review ... j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic.

moon cat 22 : Oui, c'est vrai que tu es ma revieweuse préférée ! Celle que tu m'as laissée pour le chapitre précédent en est la preuve ... J'adoooooore ! Plus les reviews sont longues et gentilles et plus ça me booste ! Alors merci à toi ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz

glamour-girl : C'est gentil d'avoir lu tout d'une traite c'est la preuve que tu as aimé. Et le fait que tu emplois le terme « captivant » me fait énormément plaisir. Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review.

Elissia : Comme d'habitude, ton avis est pour moi très important alors continues à me dire ce que tu en penses. J'ai modifié et rajouté quelques phrases dans la partie que je t'ai déjà fait lire. A

Étoile : t'inquiète parfois les courtes sont aussi biens ! Moi, non plus, je ne sais pas faire de longues reviews ni de longues réponses aux reviews d'ailleurs !! lol 

Lisalune : Comme toujours, j'adore quand tu mets les phrases qui t'ont plu ds ta review. Gros bisous !

stephanie : J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt

draco-tu-es-a-moi : niarf niarf niarf niarf niarf !!! Que penses-tu de la fin de ce chapitre ??

Nerwenn : Ouais, moi aussi, d'habitude j'aime bien Harry mais je ne sais pas pourquoi dans ma fic je le décris comme ça, je dois me venger de quelque chose d'inconscient à mon avis ! lol

Pandora13 : Faut pas trop avoir pitié de Harry, il est trop naïf en amour et il n'en souffre pas. Hihihihi ! Voilà ... pour savoir ce qui va se passer ds les cachots ... Dépêche toi de lire !!! En passant, j'adore ta fic aussi !

Johanna : Moi, je trouve que tu écris bien les reviews car ttes les reviews me font plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite... A

Langedesenfers : Merci bcp !

Chapitre 6 : La retenue de Ron 

Hermione maîtrisait de plus en plus la situation. Même si elle ne supportait pas l'indifférence de Malefoy, elle savait qu'au fond il pensait à elle. En fait, elle aurait aimé en être plus sûre mais pour le moment, elle se contentait de la joie que lui procurait le rendez-vous fixé par son beau Serpentard. Un vrai rendez-vous ! Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'elle attendait ça ! Enfin, leur relation démarrait ! Il ne pouvait plus le nier maintenant. Il avait une attirance pour elle qui le rendait faible et lymphatique.

Après le déjeuner, elle se rendit, avec Harry et Ron, à l'orée de la forêt interdite où avait lieu leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Harry tenait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne tandis que Ron les suivait à la traîne tout en marmonnant des choses inaudibles ! L'histoire de la retenue l'avait rendu grincheux pour un bon bout de temps.

Hagrid : Bonjour mes enfants. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Kelpy ... Venez, suivez-moi jusqu'au lac.

Les élèves avancèrent avec méfiance vers le lac. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils étaient visiblement tous sur le qui-vive. Il était évident pour eux que Hagrid allait encore leur montrer je-ne-sais quelle créature féroce et très dangereuse.

Hagrid : Alors, qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Kelpy ? ... Ron ?

Ron : Je ne sais pas moi ... Une monstrueuse créature cannibale ?

Hagrid : Non, Ron, elle n'a rien de monstrueux !

Ron : Mais elle est cannibale !?

Le visage de Ron était devenu livide.

Hermione : C'est une créature qui vit dans l'eau et qui peut prendre différentes formes.

Hagrid : Oui, c'est ça, Hermione !

Un sourire rempli de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage du colosse.

Hagrid tourna le dos à ses élèves pour faire face au lac et appeler le Kelpy.

Hagrid : Burney ... Vient mon brave ... Oui, c'est ça, vient.

Un cheval, dont la crinière était composée de joncs, sorti la tête de l'eau.

Hagrid : Je vous présente Burney. La forme la plus couramment prise par un Kelpy est celle d'un cheval. Je vais vous apprendre à le maîtriser mais restez vigilant et écoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire car si vous ne faites pas tout ce que je vais vous expliquer, il vous attirera au fond des eaux pour vous dévorer. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Malefoy ? Soyez attentif, s'il vous plaît.

Drago ne fit pour une fois aucune remarque désobligeante comme si les amis d'Hermione étaient soudainement devenus ses amis ! Pourtant Ron se retourna sur lui pour le dévisager d'un air farouche.

Le cours resta finalement fort théorique car aucun des élèves ne voulait tenter d'apprivoiser le Kelpy malgré l'insistance et les tentatives subtiles d'Hagrid.

A la fin du cours, le groupe d'amis repris la direction du château pour aller dîner. Hermione était plutôt hâtive. Elle se pressait pour le rendez-vous de ce soir. Elle avait tourné le dos à la table des Serpentards de sorte qu'elle ne soit pas incommodée par le regard ou l'attitude de Malefoy. Elle s'empiffra de pâtes en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire et se leva. Elle mentit à ses amis en disant qu'elle voulait passer la soirée à faire ses devoirs. Mais pour une fois, Harry se plaignit !

Harry : Moi qui voulais profiter que Ron était en retenue pour passer une soirée rien que tout les deux.

Ron : Sympa !

Ron avait visiblement du mal à croire que ses amis étaient un couple mais finalement, il avait des raisons de ne pas s'y faire, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas très attentionnés l'un envers l'autre.

Harry : Tu ne peux pas faire tes devoirs demain ?

Hermione : Non, Harry, je suis désolé mais je suis vraiment très en retard !

Harry : Mais ça va être les vacances de Noël ... On n'a pas tellement de devoir en ce moment !!

Hermione était manifestement très mal à l'aise. Elle creusait son cerveau pour trouver une excuse qui la dispenserait d'une soirée avec Harry mais surtout qui lui permettrait de ne pas manquer son rendez-vous.

Hermione : Je suis vraiment désolé Harry mais j'ai réellement beaucoup de travail en arithmancie et la majeure partie est pour demain donc il faut absolument que je passe ma soirée dessus.

Le regard qu'Harry avait à ce moment là était complexe. On n'aurait pu dire s'il était éploré ou fulminant ! Hermione lui lança un dernier regard désolé avant de s'éloigner. Elle remarqua avant de sortir que Malefoy était déjà parti. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 19h30 !

X X X X X

Ron se leva à son tour. Il devait se rendre au bureau du professeur Lupin pour sa retenue. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa. Une voix mièvre et différente de celle de Lupin lui répondit : « Entrez ».

Ron tourna le bouton de la porte et la poussa. Le professeur Rogue se tenait debout à quelques pas de là, le teint blafard et le regard ombreux. Ron blêmit. Il avait envie de reculer plutôt que d'entrer.

Rogue : Le professeur Lupin se trouve actuellement dans l'incapacité de se montrer en publique si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il prononça ces derniers mots tout en désignant la pleine lune de sa baguette.

Ron déglutit bruyamment avant de répondre d'un « oui » presque inaudible.

Rogue : C'est donc avec moi que vous allez purger votre retenue mais je crois que vous l'aviez compris. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas si bête que vous n'y paraissez !

Venez, descendons dans mon bureau.

Ron suivi Rogue jusqu'à son bureau. Il était terrifié à l'idée de rester seul avec ce sadique ! Il essaya néanmoins de maîtriser ses tremblements. Rogue l'invita à s'asseoir avant de commencer à parler.

Rogue : Je pense qu'une punition doit être à la hauteur de l'acte commis et je considère que frapper un autre élève alors et surtout qu'il ne vous avait pas provoqué est une faute grave ! Tout d'abord, je retire 50 points à Gryffondor puisque mon confrère ne l'a pas fait. Maintenant, commençons ! J'ai en ma possession une plume qui appartenait à une de mes anciennes collègues. Peut être en avez-vous déjà entendu parlé puisque votre ami Harry Potter l'a déjà utilisé mainte et mainte fois ?

Ron : Euh ... C'est la plume du professeur Ombrage ?

Rogue : Oui, c'est bien cela. Vous allez me copier 50 fois « je ne dois pas frapper un camarade de classe »

Ron prit la plume et commença à écrire. Une douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de sa main dès les premières lignes. Mais le pire pour Ron était de devoir désigner Malefoy par le terme « camarade ». Pendant que le rouquin écrivait douloureusement, le professeur avait rejoint son fauteuil et lisait un manuel de magie noire.

X X X X X

Hermione descendit le colimaçon de pierre qui menait aux cachots. Elle était habillée de façon décontractée. Elle portait un jeans et une courte chemise moulante aux manches trois quarts. Malefoy était déjà là, adossé à un mur. Il était vêtu également d'un jeans et d'une chemise à peine attachée.

Quand elle arriva près de lui, il l'a pris par la taille et l'attira vers lui. Leurs visages s'approchèrent pour une série de baisers convulsifs. Leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent délicieusement d'un mouvement nerveux pour accéder en fin de compte à un rythme plus lent. Il la fit pivoter doucement pour la plaquer contre le mur. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec ardeur et salacité. Il avait les mains dans ses cheveux. Il déplaça délicatement la tête de la jeune fille sur le côté pour s'attaquer à son cou qu'il embrassa et lécha fiévreusement. Il finit par se perdre entre les deux seins d'Hermione. Il releva la tête et commença à déboutonner la chemise de la Gryffondor, celle-ci n'y voyant aucune objection. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge et fut étourdi par la beauté la poitrine qui s'offrait à lui. Il prit les seins entre ses deux mains ne sachant pas par lequel commencer. Par manque d'audace, il se réfugia alors dans le cou de la jeune fille. Celle-ci en profita pour déboutonner le restant de boutons attachés à la chemise de Drago et révéla le torse de celui-ci. Toujours la tête dans le cou d'Hermione et les mains sur ses seins, il commença à titiller les mamelons du bout des doigts. La Gryffondor frissonna de plaisir. Il attira les lèvres d'Hermione contre les siennes et échangèrent une autre série de baisers brûlants. Le contact qu'avaient les mamelons durcis de sa dulcinée contre son torse gonfla son sexe déjà endolori. Ils pivotèrent à nouveau et se laissèrent glissés vers le bas. Hermione s'assit sur lui. Drago lui attrapa un mamelon entre ses dents et le mordit légèrement. Elle émit alors un faible gémissement. A ce moment là, Ron et le professeur Rogue sortirent du bureau de celui-ci et surprirent les ébats des amoureux. Chacun ayant sa propre réaction.

A suivre...

X X X X X X X

Encore une fois, je suis désolé de vous faire attendre mais cette fois j'ai des raisons. Tout d'abord, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon pc et puis j'ai eu la grippe.

Je vous remercie d'être fidèle à ma fic.

Allez maintenant au travail !

Vaaliyah


	8. Chapitre 7: Pourquoi dans un couloir?

Réponses aux reviews : 

lilouthephoenix : Ah oui ! Pourquoi faire ça ds un couloir ? La réponse est ds ce chapitre

dragonia : Je sais, j'ai été sadique mais cette fois, je ne l'ai pas été !

Lisalune : Comme t'habitude j'adore autant tes reviews. Je te remercie de m'être fidèle. Bisous

Jade Malefoy : je suis contente que tu as adoré ma fic au point de lire tt d'un coup ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.

moon cat 22 : Et bah voilà encore une review qui me plait ! Je n'ai plus la grippe mais je suis tjs malade... et mon pc n'en parlons pas ! Bon beh sinon je suis contente que tu aimes mes idées. Et en plus de conserver ton titre de revieweuse préférée, je trouve que tu es une des mes lectrices qui perçoit le mieux ce que je veux dire qd j'écris ! Je t'ajouterai bientôt ds mes contact msn ! Bisous

dod : Merci bcp pour les compliments ... j'espère que tu vas devenir fidèle à ma fic. Franchement et je sais pas pq, ça me flatte que tu puisses te retrouver ds mes descriptions. Et en effet, ma fic s'inspire de certaines choses vécues par moi-même. A

Nerwenn : Une fin sadique ! mais je suis sûre qu'au fond vous adorez les fins sadiques ! niarf niarf niarf ! C'est pour ça que pour ce chapitre, je ne suis pas très fière de moi.

glamour-girl : Et oui, il faut dire que ce coup là, j'ai vraiment été sadique de couper à cette endroit !! Surtout que je mets longtemps avant d'updater !! Je m'en excuse ! Bisous à toi !

Pandora13 : Tu es fan de moi ou de ma fic ? hihihihi ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à te surprendre ... toi, qui as déjà deviné la suite de mon autre fic !

Bibi : Merci bcp ! bon lecture et bon amusement pour la suite.

Energyser : Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi Harry est trop gentil, ça me vient comme ça ! Mais il va sûrement péter un câble bientôt.

Alexandra Malfoy : Voici enfin la suite mais je ne dirai pas qu'elle est super.

**MERCI ENCORE A TOUS MES LECTEURS ET REVIEWERS !!!**

Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi dans un couloir ? 

Les amoureux stoppèrent nette leurs embrassades sous le regard morose de leur professeur de potions et sous le regard éberlué de Ron. Celui-ci était blanc comme un linge et n'arrivait plus à fermer sa bouche qui était bée. Tandis que le professeur semblait réjouis d'une telle trouvaille ! Son regard, soudain, s'agita par une réflexion assidue. Il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir punir les deux tourtereaux. Allait-il garder ça pour lui ou en faire part au directeur ? Après ce long moment de réflexion, il prit la parole d'un ton grave mais emplit de frénésie !

**Rogue** : Je tiens à vous informer que ce genre de pratique est interdit au sein de l'école. Pour une faute de la sorte, je ne suis pas à même de décider seul de votre sort. J'en ferais, donc, part au directeur dès demain !

Il n'avait pas voulu enlever des points car l'un des deux élèves était quand même un Serpentard ! Et il savait pertinemment qu'il toucherait Hermione en mettant Dumbledore au courant. Elle était habituellement si attachée aux principes !

Ron avait viré du blanc au rouge vif. En effet, son regard était posé sur sa camarade qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se rhabiller complètement. Tandis qu'on lisait dans les yeux de Drago, un mélange de colère et de peur.

**Rogue **: Vous êtes toujours là Monsieur Weasley !! Allez, remontez à vos dortoirs ! .... Vous, Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai à vous parler !

Hermione et Ron obéirent et retournèrent à leur chambre. Ron était plus silencieux qu'un muet. Hermione avait un peu peur de sa réaction qu'il n'avait pas encore extériorisé. Allait-il tout dire à Harry ?

Toujours dans les cachots en compagnie de son professeur, Drago appréhendait le discours de celui-ci.

**Rogue** : Vous me décevez beaucoup Malefoy. Faire ça avec une sang de bourbe ne fait pas partie de la renommée de votre prestigieuse famille.

**Drago** : Mais professeur, cela n'enlève rien à mon prestige puisque je ne faisais que l'utiliser pour assouvir mes besoins sexuels !

**Rogue** : Cessez de me mentir ! Je peux lire dans votre regard la faiblesse de votre cœur touché par l'amour ! Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas envahir par ce sentiment. Je dois souligner également votre manque de génie. Pourquoi faire cela dans un couloir alors que vous disposez de chambres individuelles ? !

**Drago** : Ah ! Cela est une autre histoire !

X X X X X

Drago retourna à sa chambre. Il avait raconté son histoire à Rogue et il était maintenant 22h. Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver en entrant dans la pièce. Il était lasse et n'en avait pas envie, pas aujourd'hui ! Il entra et vit comme tous les soirs, Pansy allongée sur son lit, complètement nue. Décidément cette fille manquait vraiment de subtilité ! Il ne l'aimait pas mais quand elle s'offrait à lui comme ça, il n'osait pas dire non, ou plus exactement il ne savait pas dire non car il avait besoin de se dépenser sexuellement et il n'en avait pas encore eu la possibilité avec Hermione. Il se disait chaque soir que ça serait le dernier mais chaque soir, ils recommençaient. Même si parfois, il était un peu dégoûtée par elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la baiser un bon coup !

Il se déshabilla et se coucha sur elle. Il commença à la caresser. Ses gestes étaient froids et secs. Ça en devenait une routine qui lui procurait très peu de plaisir à par celui de s'oublier pendant quelques secondes. Il ne la caressa pas très longtemps. Il ne souhaitait pas le plaisir de la jeune fille, juste le sien. Il la toucha juste assez pour lubrifier son sexe. Il écarta les grosses cuisses de Pansy et la pénétra. Les va et vient étaient rythmés. Pansy gémit dès les premiers mouvements ce qui exaspérait Drago. Plus les minutes passèrent et plus elle gueulait ! Drago n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour atteindre son propre extase. Il pressa alors sa main droite sur la bouche de son objet sexuel et fini par se libérer dans un dernier souffle.

**Drago** : Va-t-en maintenant.

Pansy se rhabilla et fila. Elle était folle amoureuse de Drago et était désespérément folle de joie de lui servir de poupée gonflable sans quoi, elle n'aurait pu goûter au corps de son beau prince Serpentard. Jamais elle n'avait droit à un baiser ou à un mot gentil. Pour le moment, elle s'en contentait.

Drago décida une bonne fois pour toute que ce soir serait le dernier ! Il n'éprouvait quasiment aucun plaisir à jouer avec cette fille et se dit que finalement, il en éprouverait bien plus à se soulager tout seul. Du moins, il s'en contentera jusqu'au jour où il déflorera la belle de ses rêves. Il s'endormi en espérant que ce jour arriverai bientôt.

X X X X X

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et pensa à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Un sentiment de honte l'envahit. Non seulement, ses amis allaient être au courant mais aussi les professeurs et Dumbledore !! Plus rien ne sera plus jamais pareille ! Elle se demandait comment Dumbledore allait prendre la chose. Lui qui était d'habitude fort laxiste, allait-il l'être sur ce point là ? Et puis zut ! Pourquoi rien n'était jamais parfait ? Ce petit malheur lui empêchait d'apprécier ce magnifique rendez-vous à sa juste valeur. Draco s'y prenait tellement bien ! Il avait été si doux et sensuel. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Son torse était lisse et bien dessiné. Hermione ferma les yeux sur cette image, espérant ne pas la perdre au cours de ses rêves nocturnes.

X X X X X

Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit une lettre sur sa table de chevet. Elle provenait de Dumbledore. « Et beh ! Il n'a pas perdu de temps ! » Pensa – t – elle. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et se mit à lire. Ses mains tremblaient. Une larme roula sur sa joue au cours de sa lecture pour ensuite laisser place à un vrai déluge.

« _Chère Miss Granger,_

_Le professeur Rogue m'a fait part, hier soir, de graves accusations à votre égard. Vu votre comportement quelque peu évasif en ce moment, je pense qu'elles sont fondées et que je n'ai nullement besoin de vérifications !_

_Je me vois, malheureusement, dans l'obligation de vous retirer votre titre de « préfète en chef » et les avantages qui vont avec. Donc plus de chambre individuelle ! (Dommage, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous en servir ! hihihihi)_

_Albus Dumbledore_ »

« Espèce de vieux frustré » grogna-t-elle « Pourquoi une punition si dure pour pas grand chose ? »

X X X X

Du côté des Serpentards, Drago reçu la même lettre. Dans un sens, il fut en colère de perdre son statut d'autorité envers les autres élèves mais dans un autre, il fut terriblement soulagé de ne plus bénéficier d'une chambre individuelle ! « Au revoir Pansy ! »

Le seul « hic » allait être de devoir trouver un endroit pour ses futures rencontres avec Hermione !

X X X X X

_Je ne suis pas très fière de moi pour ce chapitre (oui ! d'habitude, il m'arrive d'être fière de certaines phrases ou certains passages)_

_Mais j'espère que vous aimerez qd même et que le prochain sera mieux._

_Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss_


End file.
